


Fooled Around and Fell in Love

by MistysGatorTeeth



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: British Slang, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Mattress Scene, Oral Sex, Smut, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGatorTeeth/pseuds/MistysGatorTeeth
Summary: The brunette lays a kiss to the place Dani’s neck meets her collarbone, the ticklish spot she’s grown fond of - her breath warm as she insists against Dani’s skin, “Seems as if I’ve better do a more thorough search, ‘aven’t I?”..The Mattress scene from the finale, expanded upon.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 362





	Fooled Around and Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song of the same name, ‘cause it gives off happy vibes.

“I’m just saying-“ Dani gestures to the pile of screws, nuts, and bolts scattered across the hardwood floorboards, “-Is I didn’t see  _ anything  _ labeled F!” 

Sunshine comes through the uncovered window. They’ve only been here one night, too excited after signing the lease to not sleep on the living room floor with a mountain of blankets and Dani’s awful coffee brewed in the small kitchen. It’s a quaint little apartment, settled on the top of a currently empty storefront on the main street of Middlebury, Vermont. The back garden is right below their bedroom window with more than enough room for planting. Spring thaws the soil and Jamie can’t stop talking about the endless possibilities for the florist shop.  _ Their  _ florist shop. 

“Dani, love, you were in charge of all the little loose parts, yeah?” Jamie raises her eyebrow, raises a hand, and pushes some wisps of unruly hair that’s fallen into her face as she hammers together two pieces of this nightmarish do it yourself bed frame. She’s entirely too bantering with her tongue-in-cheek comments. “Oi, you’ve got me acting like Noah with the ark here, Poppins. How’ve you got E and G, but no F then?” 

Dani’s cheeks puff out, her fingers curl into fists around the plastic baggies she looks through. “That’s why I’m telling you.” The blonde huffs, frustration lacing her voice, “It’s not here. I even looked at the instructions, unlike you.” 

Jamie stands up from kneeling on the floor, her boot taps the sturdy frame of the bed so far. It doesn’t wobble under the sole of her foot. “You were saying about my construction abilities? Bloody impressive, if I do say so myself.” Jamie eyes the abandoned paper pamphlet lingering amongst the various unused pieces, “No instructions needed.” Dani gives her a tight-lipped frown in such a  _ Dani  _ way it makes Jamie laugh right then. It only adds to the blonde’s disgruntlement.

“What exactly do you expect me to do?” Dani reasons, pointing to the various pieces. “I’ve looked  _ everywhere,  _ it’s just not here.” 

Jamie smirks. “Well,” She steps forward, easily over the unfinished bed. Her hand comes up and rests on the top of the mattress pushed up and against the wall to keep it out of the way. The radio hums lightly on the windowsill, some American rock band singing with an upbeat guitar that Jamie sways to as she hooks her arm around Dani’s waist. She uses her momentum to press Dani’s back into the mattress. Dani’s hands come to rest on the other woman’s shoulders, and Jamie feels their warmth through the blue fabric of the flannel she wears open. The brunette lays a kiss to the place Dani’s neck meets her collarbone, the ticklish spot she’s grown fond of - her breath warm as she insists against Dani’s skin, “Seems as if I’ve better do a more thorough search, ‘aven’t I?” 

Dani giggles; light, airy,  _ happy.  _ Her breath catches though as Jamie kisses up and up and up. Below her ear, it makes her sign and her arms come up to cross behind Jamie’s neck to keep her there. She lets out a low, content noise. “Don’t we have to actually finish the bed before we break it in?” She teases. Hands play with the shorter strands of Jamie’s hair at the back of her neck. Tugging at them when Jamie hits a certain spot. 

Jamie pushes her more into the softness of the mattress. The springy embrace of it as she leans back against it. Dani’s laughter simmers at the back of her throat. Jaime’s hands work between the blonde’s back and the bed to pull her purple sweater from her skirt’s waistband. “Never heard of any rule saying it couldn’t be standing up, Poppins.” 

Jamie’s fingers wander up the back of her sweater, a bit cold as they ferret about for the clasp of her brassiere. The fabric gives way and let’s go of its harsher hold on Dani’s chest as Jamie pulls it loose. She wastes no time in rushing her hands forward to let them roam Dani’s chest under the cups of her undergarment. The gardener makes a noise of confirmation lowly, “Not here it seems.” 

Her hands drift lower down Dani’s hips, “No sign of ‘em.” 

Dani’s fingers tighten in Jamie’s hair. She can feel the drag of her woolen top as Jamie takes her time untucking it. The sun paints across the ground, shining off the forgotten screws and tools. Jamie takes a small step back, enough to work both her arms between her and Dani to reach down to the hem of her skirt. Dani wants to let her eyes flutter shut, but looking at Jamie bite her lip, at the vampish look she gives Dani as she tucks both her hands under Dani’s skirt - how could she look away?

“Maybe we aren’t looking quite deep enough, yeah?” Jamie’s fingers tug at first at the tights against her inner thigh, pinching the soft and sensitive skin between her fingers. She tugs it away from Dani and uses both her hands to scrape a hole in the thin sheer material. It rips as soon as she does it, aided by Jamie’s fingers tugging the material until she can work her fingers toward the end goal. 

It’s worth it keeping her eyes open, even as they narrow and her mouth drops open as Jamie starts touching her, to see the other woman’s surprised expression. The confusion in her eyes, the spark of fervor in them as she realizes, “Nothing underneath?” 

Dani blushes. She downright  _ knew  _ Jamie wouldn’t be able to resist the chiffony textile on her legs. Though it does feel like she asked for it, as Jamie works her higher with her fingers and her mouth - sucking hickeys into her neck that she’ll be covering with turtlenecks for weeks. Her chin wobbles with her knees, she doesn’t want to be too  _ loud,  _ but noises squeak from her with each well-timed circle of Jamie’s fingertips. 

“Ay, Poppins that’s it.” Jamie drawls into her kisses. She lets Dani guide her with her hand in her hair. Jamie lets her hips sway with the music and it moves Dani with her, the blonde’s pitch getting higher and higher with the passing minutes. Her legs spread as far as they can standing up like this, Jamie settling between them with an encouraging weight.

“Cuh-Can I-” Dani’s tongue tumbles around her request and her stomach burns with rhapsodies. Maybe a few years before - before bly, before Jamie - she’d have been embarrassed by the way her lust lays itself bare. But now? She just knows she’s unbearably wet, and Jamie’s doing everything in her power to simply  _ draw  _ out this sweet kind of torture. She’s waiting, smug as it is in what is a delightfully Jamie kind of way, for Dani to ask her. “ _ Please,  _ can I-” 

“Go on and come then love,” Jamie finishes for her. Well, Jamie finishes more than just her sentence. Her thumb finds just the right place with just the right place. Dani squeezes her eyes shut and curls into Jamie’s supportive kisses. Her face buries in Jamie’s own neck then, holding her breath as her thighs shiver and clasp shut. 

They stand there a minute, letting Dani breathe in the smell of Jamie and her’s shared shampoo. But Dani doesn’t waste too much time to return the affection with a kiss that has Jamie opening her mouth into it. Dani’s fingers hook into the belt loops on Jamie’s shorts, switching their places, and her palm nudges against Jamie’s shoulder for her to lean back into the mattress for herself. Jamie’s eyes are dark, she stares at Dani get to her knees in front of her, and reaches out to comb through Dani’s blonde hair with her fingers as the other woman pops the button on her shorts. The denim material is tugged down to her ankles, along with her underwear, and she kicks them away with one foot. 

She looks up at Jamie. Jamie, and her parted lips and obvious adoration. She’s unquestionably in love with this woman. The gardener that planted herself right in her heart. Roots that grew out into every little nook and cranny of her until it healed away aches that rotted her out from the inside. She isn’t fixed - there are stumps left that speak for things cut down and out of her life, but Jamie keeps her green and blooming. “I love you.” Dani states. So strongly, so sure of it. 

Jamie looks down at her with warm regard. Her fingers massage the back of Dani’s head; she lowers her voice and she says back with just as much sincerity as Dani spoke, “I love you.” The breath in her lungs eases out in a low sigh, “Bloody crazy for you, in fact.” 

Dani leans forward. She’s always eager to please; her mouth working its way to Jamie in little patterns of kisses on her upper thighs. Jamie gasps, her hands tugging at Dani’s hair firmly as her hips jerk out. She grinds her teeth, “Fuck, Dani.” 

Unlike Dani, Jamie doesn’t find trouble in watching. She pays attention to her own hands tucking Dani’s hair behind her ears. To the fumbling of Dani’s fingers as they hold onto the back of Jamie’s knees. She likes watching Dani try different things, how the other woman peers up at her as if to gauge reactions. Jamie doesn’t make as much noise as Dani does, she doesn’t reach too high in her pitch. She’ll groan, she’ll whisper out expletives under her breath. But Dani is quite  _ loud  _ herself, with explicit sounds and her own moans mixing together to create a shockwave of attractiveness working between Jamie’s legs. 

She comes quickly - all worked up from working Dani up. But it’s  _ good.  _ Dani simply doesn’t stop until Jamie urges her to let up after she feels like her legs are damn near going to fall out from under here. She pulls Dani up, kisses her, and presses their foreheads together. 

“Oi, Dani, is it hot in here is it just me?” 

“It’s hot in here.” Dani agrees, bubbly laughter at the back of her words. 

“Could’ve said it was me, sweetheart.” 

Dani nuzzles into the space of Jamie’s neck, they both lean too much into the mattress. “We’re never going to finish this, are we?” 

“ _ Tosh,  _ Poppins. We’ll be sleeping in this bad boy tonight, I’m sure of it.” 

“Missing bolts and all?” Dani retorts. 

Jamie smiles a mischievous smirk that lifts her eyes and settles in her dimples. Her fingers slide under the material of her white shirt, pulling from under the pad of her bra a clear plastic baggy clearly labeled  _ F  _ filled with flat metal washers. “Nicked these babies an hour ago, right under your nose.” Dani narrows her eyes and her features paint with shock, ready to lay a playful smack against Jamie’s shoulder.

“Had to have’a excuse to shag you in those tights.”


End file.
